Understanding the Heart
by SweetieLove
Summary: A promise is but mere words that mean nothing without action. Lily's thoughts on her newly-discovered feelings at the Sunshine Islands and what it may mean for her future. Will x Lily. Oneshot.


**Author's Note:** I'm not really sure if this worked out to how I wanted it to be. O.O I did my best though and I'm just hoping that my futile attempts of romance may come out somewhat viable. To my lovely writing partner, I lost in a debate with my other buddies and this is the consequence: first to post a new story. Forgive me, I was powerless. I promise to make it up to you somehow. DX

**Disclaimer:** You know, I'm not even going to bother with this anymore. You guys already know the drill anyway.

* * *

**Understanding the Heart**

* * *

You always manage to fluster me even in the smallest of ways. You always make me smile even in the smallest of gifts. You always make me fall in love with you a little more each day with your words. No matter how much you vex me that is.

Remember the time when we first me at the outskirts of the Inn? You called me the most beautiful maiden in the Island. You still do to this day, actually. I remember the feeling of being perplexed at the time yet you remained calm and polite, honored even, despite my flamboyant comments.

You're the first person to make me feel that way. But, even now at this point, I wouldn't trade that meeting for anything in the world.

I remember the long wind of events after that. You accompanying me to the mines to hunt for treasure, afternoon conversations over tea, seasonal picnics with your family here in the Island and the day I met your beloved steed, Arthur.

Every moment I had been with you was always a whirlwind of emotions.

But every happy memory I have points back to that special day I had with you. The day you proposed to me.

You asked me to meet with you at your yacht one cloudy afternoon. Your eyes were nervous and your posture unsteady. But when I told you what I felt and you asked me for my hand, I couldn't help but walk towards you and brace myself in for a warm embrace. It was raining that day and it was the first time in my life that I had resented the weather aligning to what I had thought.

It was not the fact that we ended being completely drenched with our clothes soaking wet, which led me to postpone my search in Volcano Island. Or the fact that we never resumed the boat trip you planned for our afternoon.

It's neither of those reasons.

It's the fact that you didn't see the tears of joy in my face when you held me tight, nor the smile that was tugging inside my heart.

Not long after that, you invited me to watch the Full Moon Festival with you outside the Beach.

I remember you leading me out of the Inn blindfolded, with you guiding me where to go. You could've just escorted me to the place without my eyes being covered, but you were always the one to pull surprises. It's definitely one of the traits I always loved about you.

You arranged a moonlight picnic for us at the beach where my favorite dish, moon cake, was even served. I found it quite odd to be sure, but I loved it none the less.

But that wasn't the highlight of my night.

It was the time where you guided me to the shore and promised me your love.

"I'll always love you, Lily," you whispered with such compassion, "I hope you remember that you'll forever be in my heart."

It was quite hard for me to understand these new feelings at first. But as you held my hand while we walked along the beach, and as I gazed my eyes into your mesmerizing orbs of ocean blue, I could truly feel that security and warmth radiating from you. I felt like I was in heaven, clichéd as it may sound.

But feelings are not toys that are meant to be played with. They aren't permanent and they will always change as long as the sea of joy and sadness rolls by.

Emotions aren't like gems or ores that is hidden under the depths of the Earth. They are easily seen in our everyday lives. It only depends on the people in front of you if they can see it or not. You of all people should know that.

The morning after the night we spent under the stars, the whole archipelago was in a state of shock. You vanished into thin air. Your yacht was nowhere to be seen, your uncle Regis and Sabrina couldn't reach you and the rest of us had no lead on where to find you.

You were gone. Gone like the wind.

You left without a single note on why you left.

You left me all alone. _How dare you?_

Why did you leave me? I thought you loved me.

My father's known for being a wise yet kind scholar in our country. He taught me at a very young age that feelings are meant to be controlled. If not contained properly, one may lose their mind in a fit of passion.

I couldn't find myself to control my feelings when I got over the shock of your departure. I was deeply confused and frustrated and _angry_.

Did I do or say something wrong to hurt you? Did you just suddenly lose interest in the relationship we built for years? Was I not good enough for you?

Wasn't I important in your life?

So many question unanswered, and a mystery they shall remain.

It's hopeless.

You've been gone for almost five years, Will. Not a single brush of reaching you has been made since that fateful day. I can't waste my life standing here on this beach after traveling the world, waiting for a man that may never come. I have to face the possibility that you are no longer living with us.

Or that you're living a new life with someone new somewhere out there.

In that note, I pack my things and head for the pier, where a ferry boat will take me away to another strange land. Yet, the vessel in the distance surprised me.

It's definitely not the ferry boat used to transport people and products from the Islands to the city.

I can see a yacht. A white yacht.

Your white yacht.

You step off the landing with the same graceful manner I've seen you do when we walk together. You walk towards me, brushing your hands off my cheek for the first time in years.

"Where have you been?" I ask.

"I've been finding myself, Lily. I needed to make a pact with my father."

"And what pact was it that you've made?"

"That if I fulfilled his wishes, I can come home."

That last answer gives me that sad feeling one may feel of regret and loss. "You are returning home… after you just arrived here?"

He smiled as he takes my hands into his. "Lily, I am already where I am supposed to be. Standing beside you, as your husband."

You're always the one for surprises, but I'm sure the wedding bells and church preparations that ensued after is no surprise to everyone.

Everyone except me.

* * *

**End note:** Songs that inspired this is Run by George Strait, Ours by Taylor Swift and All About Us by He is We ft. Owl City. You guys should check it out! ^^


End file.
